Category talk:Goetia Demons
Necessary? While I think it's somewhat a good idea, I don't think this page and the category is necessary since even though Goetia is referenced it's not heavily influential on the Megaten plotlines and story, much like any references to Hindu, Christian and other cultural lores and myths. What I'm saying is that such term might be better off ex-linked to Wikipedia's page instead. Not to mention since only a handful of these 72 demon names are used in the MegaTen sphere. BLUER一番 00:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Not necessary but it can be used to sort demons, since around half or more of them have already be used in these games. --Maha Bufudyne 06:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's cool. Others like Lovecraft (or whatever) would be nice as well. Even "Hindu" etc. would be very insightful categories. Sometimes the Goetic demons have things in common, like in IMAGINE they all share one of two skills (Lemegeton & Heptaméron)...Actually in IMAGINE this trait is one of the devil's innate qualities. So you might consider making categories based on these grouping traits names. Like Rig Veda, etc. IMAGINE is also an awesome source in that eventually it could conceivably encompass every devil to ever appear. --Yksehtniycul 02:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::I do believe with the category, we have a sorting mechanic readily available, so we'll use the Category for the time being. BLUER一番 03:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Changing the Category :::Can we change this category to encompass all demons from European demonology? There are a lot of European demons that appear in sister books to the Goetia, but not the Goetia itself. E105zeta 03:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure, are there that many demons on those Sister Books on MegaTen compared to the ones of the Ars Goetia we have now? I mean, this category already rivals in size the other myth categories, like the one for Hindu Mythology. --Trisagion 20:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know the titles of the sister books, but I know Fleurrety and Beezlebub aren't listed in my copy of The Lesser Key of Solomon (published in 2001 though). And I don't know if anything Crowley wrote is different but Crowley was a total nutjob anyway. There was one other not listed in my copy in the Goetia Demons category but I'll have to look at it's name again. Great Mara 20:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :The other one was Sargantanas. Great Mara 20:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :There's also the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, ''and the ''Dictionnaire Infernal, one of which was done by the same illustrator as the Goetia, which is where I believe MegaTen gets it's design of Beelzebub, and why he's in this category. E105zeta 20:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Is there an edition of the Grand Grimoire / Red Dragon that doesn't involve a section on how to summon Lucifer? Great Mara 11:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Purson I just found artwork for Purson but I don't have an appearance to go with it. Great Mara 04:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC)